Is The Feeling Mutual?
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Anakin got a new Padawan. Her name was Ahsoka. She was always by his side until the council thought it would be bettter when Ahsoka would stay with a master who had better influence on Ahsoka and so she had to go with Master Luminara and her padawan. Anakin hasn't seen her the past few months and he missed her more than he ever thought was possible, but did she miss him too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Is the feeling mutual? Chapter1<strong>

_Anakin's pov:_

I sat in my and Ahsoka's dorm and starred at her bed. I haven't seen her the past few months. Sure we talked sometimes, but it wasn't the same. Normally she was always by my side and now I barely see her. At the moment she is in the outer rim with Master Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee. I hoped she comes back soon, I missed her so much and I know I shouldn't. I shouldn't miss her so much. She is just my Padawan, not more and she will never be more. Sometimes, no always, I felt more towards her than just Padawan and Master. I knew the bond between a Master and his Padawan is strong, but I felt more than just this. I kind of loved her. My communicator beeped and so I answered it. To my surprise it was Ahsoka who called me.

"Hey Master." she said with her smiling face.

"Hey, Snips." I replied and smiled as well.

"I just wanted you to know we're back on our way to Coruscant now. We will be here the next two days." she told me and I felt happiness.

"I'll wait for you." I said knowing I didn't have another option anyway.

"Okay, Skyguy, see you then." she said and broke the connection. And so I was back alone in our dorm missing my Padawan in a forbidden way. I decided to go to sleep as I noticed we had already 9pm. I changed in some comfy sweatpants and laid down in my bed. I tried falling asleep what shouldn't be difficult, but it was when all you can think about is seeing your Padawan again. It filled me with excitement, but I also had to be careful around her. She shouldn't know what I felt towards her. She would ask the council to get a new master or she would tell the council about my feels and they would expel me.

I could finally fall asleep, but the only thing I dreamed about was Ahsoka. I really had to be careful with my feelings when she comes back or she will find out. I had to keep my mental barrier up, so she can't find out what I'm thinking about. She would never feel the same way I feel towards her. She loved being a Jedi; she would never break a rule. She lived the code and her big dream was to become a Jedi one day. She would never ever love me back. I should just forget my feelings, and just try to have a normal master-Padawan-relationship. I woke up the next morning at 9. I was amazed at I looked at the clock and noticed this, because normally I wake up at 6, but I guess it was Ahsoka who held me in my sleep. I missed her even more when I thought about her. Anakin, no! Don't think about her! She's your Padawan! I stood up and decided to eat something and so I was on my way to the mensa. I sat down on a table and ate breakfast, after I was done with this I decided I could go meditating. I'm normally not a big fan about meditating, but maybe it helps to get Ahsoka out of my head for just a few hours.

I took the elevator to one of the roof terraces. I walked to the rail and looked over Coruscant. The sun shined down on the buildings, but I only starred at the horizon trying to make out the cruiser Ahsoka is on, even though I know they will come tomorrow. STOP! You can't think about her the whole time! I sat down with my back to the elevator and closed my eyes. I crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. I started meditating to get Ahsoka out of my head. I sat there for hours not noticing the sun was already setting. I starred at the horizon thinking about Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka's pov:_

I came back to Coruscant and was searching for my master. I've finally found him. He was on one of the terraces and I was walking towards him. I shivered in fear as I sat down next to him with a bit space between us. I had to tell him something, but I was afraid of his reaction. He didn't seem to notice me, so I tried to get his attention.

"Master?" I asked him and he looked at me amazed.

"Ahsoka, you're already back?" he asked happily, but confused.

"Yes, we came back earlier than we thought." I answered and he nodded. I starred at the horizon and he did too. We sat there for a moment until I started again

"Master? I, I have to tell you something." I said and he looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"I, I am sorry. I've done something forbidden and I tried, I, I really tried to fight it, but it didn't work...and I understand it if you don't want to have me as your Padawan any longer." Tears began rolling down my cheeks and he wrapped his arms around. I felt save in his arms, but the tears came harder and uncontrollably. He held me in his arms; one of his arms was wrapped around my body and the other on my head. His hand petted my lekku and I cried and cried and cried.

"Shhhhhh", he tried to calm me down.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" he asked me after I got my sobbing under control.

"I am in love with someone." I said quickly and looked to the ground. He was amazed and I could tell he was looking at me.

"Who, Ahsoka?" he asked me and I just couldn't tell him, so I stayed quiet.

"Ahsoka, who?" he asked a bit angrily.

"You", I quickly said before he got angrier. He held me in his arms and didn't let me go. He kissed my head and I was amazed.

"Thi...This was not how I thought you would react." I said amazed and he nodded.

"I know." he replied and held me tighter.

"So you love me?" he asked me with an raised eyebrow.

I looked at him and replied "I guess so."

He looked at me still amazed, but I could tell he was happy. Why the hell was he happy? His hand put my chin up, so I looked into his blue shiny eyes. He came closer to me and before I could do anything he kissed me. He...He really kissed me and I kissed back. It felt quite amazing to have his lips on mine. We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes.

"W...wait what?" I asked him confused and he smiled.

He moved his head closer to mine again and whispered "I love you." before our lips met again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Is the feeling mutual? Chapter2<strong>

_Ahsoka's pov:_

We sat on the roof terrace and kissed for several minutes. It was perfect and I didn't want it otherwise. I've had him near me the last two years, but we've never been that close. I loved it. I loved him. I loved having his lips on mine.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me and I came back to reality.

"Just you." I answered with a smile and he looked at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" I replied and kissed his lips once more. He wrapped his arms around my tiny body and held me closer to him. My head rested on his chest as I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. His head rested on mine.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled, but didn't say something for a few moments.

"I love you even more." he then said after a couple of minutes and kissed my forehead. We sat there like this in silence for some more moments.

"We should go to our dorm before someone finds us." I said after the sun set.

"Okay." he hesitated, but agreed with me. We got up and were on our way to our dorm. We just had to pass some floors and we arrived. We went in and I sat down on the couch. He sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he held my hand.

"Are you tired?" he asked me and looked at me. I nodded. I was tired like hell. I didn't sleep long the last nights, I was always thinking about how I should tell him and in all the versions I had in my head I've never thought he would react like he did. I've thought he would never want to see me again or he would want a new Padawan. I've never thought he would love me back. I still couldn't believe it. I stood up, changed in some comfy clothes and then lied down. He undressed his tunic and boots, so he was just in his trousers. He gave me a kiss and lied down in his bed.

"Good night, Snips."

"Good night. Skyguy."

This night it wasn't hard falling asleep. I closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep. In the morning I woke up by Anakin kissing me. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting next to me.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning", I mumbled back and turned around, so I could continue sleeping.

"Tired?" he asked and I just nodded. He lied down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and held me tightly to him.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied and turned around, so I faced him. He kissed me and I kissed back. We laid there and starred in each other's eyes not saying anything.

"What are we doing today?" I asked after a while to break the silence.

"You have the day off and I have to go to a meeting." I nodded as he finished speaking.

"When is the meeting?"

"In half an hour." he answered and I looked at him.

"Maybe you should get ready then?!" I said and my fingers ran over his bare chest. He sighed.

"Okay, will you wait here for me?" he asked me and stood up. I nodded and he left into the refresher. After he took a shower and changed clothes he came out and kissed me before he left. Now I had to wait until he was back. I lie d on my bed and didn't know what to do. After some moments I just closed my eyes and fell back asleep. I dreamed about Anakin and me, together.

_Anakin's pov:_

This meeting was so boring, I'm glad it was finally over after 2 hours, but it had at least one interesting point. We discussed Ahsoka's staying and they agreed it would be okay when she comes back to me. IT made me so happy. It's been a long time since I've been on a mission with her. I guess she would like to hear that and I can't wait to tell her about the good news. I came back into my and Ahsoka's dorm with a big smile on my mouth. I saw her lying on her bed and she fell asleep again. I sat down next to her and watched her sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up. She probably didn't get much rest the last weeks. So I just watched her and waited for her to wake up. I waited and waited and she wasn't awake after 3 hours. That's been the point I woke her up. I shook her slightly and she mumbled something I couldn't understand. Then her eyes opened and she looked directly into mine. Her eyes shined brightly as she saw me.

"Hey, Snips." I grinned and she sat up.

"Hey, what time do we have?" she asked me wiping her eyes.

"12:30pm.", I answered her and she looked at me amazed.

"Did I sleep so long?" was her question.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed so peacefully." I answered her and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was okay, I guess." I looked into her eyes.

"They decided you will come back to me." I told her and she immediately kissed me.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm happy too." I smiled. She smiled brighter.

"That's great news!" she exclaimed and I agreed.

"So when is our next mission?" she asked. Honestly, I didn't know.

"I don't know, Snips, but we will find out soon, okay?"

"Okay"

"That's great!" I said and this time it was me who kissed her. She kissed back and we fell down on the bed together.

We lied on the bed making out for the next time. I loved spending time with her, but spending time with her that way was even better and I bet, she liked it too. After an hour or so we laid on the bed, her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. I petted her back and we both had our eyes closed just enjoying the time with each other.


End file.
